smashlyfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Character Freddy Fazbear is the mascot of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The series usually centers around a security guard having to defend themselves from blood thirsty animatronics. Freddy is the main animatronic in the series, being the character with the most variants over any other. Though he has no distinct personality due to being a robot, he and his fellow friends have deep history. Importance FNAF was one of the most popular indie games on the scene and is still considered one of the best indie horror franchises. It's innovative, changing gameplay and deep story kept players waiting for each new installment and the series still grows strong today with plenty of upcoming titles, books and a feature film. Affiliation with Nintendo The original Five Nights at Freddy's games are receiving new and improved HD ports to all major platforms including the Nintendo Switch. Information Symbol Freddy's series symbol is the Freddy Mask that was featured in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the sole source of protection against most animatronics. It was used to fool them into thinking you were one of them. Palette Swaps * Brown (Default) * Yellow (Golden Freddy) * Purple (Shadow Freddy) * Green (Phantom Freddy) * Yellow/Purple (Fredbear) * Black/Yellow (Nightmare) * White/Pink (Funtime Freddy) * Black/Red (Lefty) Kirby Transformation Freddy's Kirby Transformation gives Kirby Freddy's hat, nose, bow tie, ears and freckles. Normal Moves Freddy has no weapon, so his normal moves consist of him using any attacks that could be performed using his body alone. Special Moves Neutral Special Bite Freddy takes a big bite, referencing the Bite of '87 scene from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and the attack from FNAF World. The attack functions similarly to Wario's bite, except Freddy cannot gain health by biting and he can only bite once. Once the opponent is in Freddy's mouth, he can spit them out in any direction at high knockback. Side Special Mic Toss Freddy tosses his Mic forward at the enemy. This attack functions identically to King K. Rool's side special. The mic can be picked up or grabbed by opponents to throw back at Freddy or offstage to leave Freddy without the weapon Up Special Jumpscare Freddy takes a leap forward in the same vein as animatronics jumpscares from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The leap looks similar to that of Snake's dash attack, but Freddy's attack goes further as well as doing more damage and knockback, but has lag at the beginning of the attack, which leaves Freddy open to attack for a few frames. This attack can be aimed to go in any direction. If it hits the sweet spot, the opponent will be immobilized for a few seconds. Down Special Munchy Freddy lets down a Munchy from FNAF World, the Munchy will hop towards an enemy to grab onto them, trapping them in place until they escape. The Munchy can be picked up by Freddy or any teammates but never the opponent. Once picked up, it can be thrown at en enemy, which will trap them. If the Munchy does not catch an opponent within a certain amount of time, it will disappear and Freddy will have to spawn another. Final Smash Golden Freddy Once activated, an area of glitchiness will spawn in front of Freddy, whoever makes contact with this area during its short presence will be transported to a dark room reminiscent of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant interiors, where creepy sounds will play until the Golden Freddy Head from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will jump towards them at a high speed, replicating it's jumpscare, sending the opponent flying away. Victory Theme Freddy's victory theme is the ''Shift Complete! ''theme from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. References https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear https://fnaf-world-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Mechanics